Grey Days-Happy Days
by Yami Salem
Summary: Flaky's birthday is coming, so what should I get to her? Flaky birthday and Flippy thinks what he should give.
1. Hard Gift

**Disclaimer, All Happy Tree Friends characters are property of Mondo Media,they are not mine in any way.**

**So new story, hope everyone enjoys, I don't have sure if going to have other chapters or will be only One-Shot that depends on you guys.**

* * *

Another crappy day at school, after the military service coming back to school is strange, everyone looking to me like I'm a creepy I'm here just here for about three months, well is not that bad, at least I'm away from home and those crazy people, not that my sanity is the better out there.

I feel a grin in my face, gee if I was any cynical probably, "he would make about us two, be such dreary person is so pathetic, I just hope one day I get out of this mess that is my life.

"Flippy, wait." I hear a person calling.

"Oh it is you Lammy." I give her a small smile and give her a headlock hug, brushing her soft wavy hair.

"So what were you doing looking for me, missing me already?"

She look at me with that disbelief face, like she has a secret and won't tell me, I'm fine with that, a cute and smart girl looking for me, only if I would be courageous enough to ask her out.

"No, I just wanted to tell you." She slowly got away from me.

"You see I like you very much, but you see..." I already knew what was coming; I could only stare while she shattered my heart.

"So it is like that, first you act like it is everything ok and we are almost a couple and now you have better things?"

"Don't be like that, we _never_ had anything, Flippy I really like you like a friend, but that is it."

She got away, all the things I wish I had done, such disgusting and gory things, but no shut up, shut up you psycho.

"I need control my temper."

In home a fight, after so many years, day after day, a new stupid fight, about ridiculous things so annoying, is like everything I done is faded to go wrong and a punishment comes by about the same time, is this why I mostly wear headphones to not listen this crappy.

In the room I'm looking some school project.

"Gee they are trying to kill me with this or what, on top they got the resolutions of the study questions, how in the bloody hell should I know if they are right or wrong." Speaking alone is the first sing of insanity, but after some time of having no one to speak; speaking alone is very much what you can do.

My cellphone rings, it is Flaky, I give a small smile, Flaky is sure a nice girl...a little hyperactive when she is not afraid of me, that don't comes by easily, so she stays calm and shy and silent, while I do the crazy person job...I should stop thinking of me as a crazy person, didn't I?

"Hello, Flaky what's up?"

"Hmm, is just I seen you and Lammy, well you see, fighting are you alright?"

Shit, how comes notice comes so quickly around here, my fake laugh is as fake as one of the "divas" voice now days.

"It was, well she kind said we can't see each other, because we had never something serious yada yada yada, well she likes me as a friend, and so besides taking care of my love life what have you be doing miss?"

"Well...nothing, you know we could go to the movies if you want." I know she mean well, but I just not in the mood, besides I know where she want to get going to the movies with me.

"No thanks maybe another time, why don't you go to with Splendid, since he is about your age and all."

"You-you are not that old; only 17" She said hatefully, nail it she was trying to give me a surprise date.

"And you are 14 little one, relax I'm ok really, but thanks very much for asking me if I'm ok, we can go to the park, I can even take my dog and..."

"No, no please don't" She don't like to much my German shepherd, but Ozzy is so cute, he just happens to be very dangerous.

"Ok them, you birthday is coming, what do you want?"

"You don't really have to worry; I'm fine just by you be with me." She says whispering the last words.

"Don't be silly little one, you going to be 15, this is something, maybe I even pinch the cheeks" I grin, she don't like this a bit.

"Oh, I need to go, my parent are calling me, goodnight Flippy hope you be alright." She hangs off.

What a tiring day, I lay down in bed, close my eyes and, dammit.

In the mirror in front of my bed of the open door in the closet I see a dark smile on my face.

**"Forgetting me are we?"**

"I wish, you jerk go to sleep."

**"What did you called me?"**

"Believe me, Fliqpy there is nothing you would do to me today that I wouldn't do ten times worse to you."

**"Heart broken, oh you poor thing, why don't you cry and go eat****ice cream."**

"You don't you stop being a jerk, go kill a pink squirrel."

**"Maybe I go, and you will be all alone."**

"Well good luck leaving me without a body." Well he may be stronger but I'm more sarcastic, and more of a blackguard.

**"You are so funny."**

I grin to him; despite the murderous humor he is not half as bad one would though.

"Anyway, we need to think what to give to Flaky, what you think."

He seems to be thinking, he likes Flaky, she is not exactly safe around him, but not in immediate danger.

**"Why don't you give her a CD.?"**

"Well, our music tastes are very different you know, she hates Rock and Metal, but I know her favorite singer."

**"Hmm, maybe you could just give her a CD from someone new"**

"How though full of you, so you like her too." I ask teasing him, such crazy boy.

**"As a little funny and scary sister, like yourself."**

"Ha ha ha, just imagine the chaos of having her as a little sister."

Bed is where I spend more time thinking of my life, I dunno but times like this with Fliqpy are very nice, is like having a twin brother to talk, he is just moody and dangerous, but I can suppress him...I just wish this mess that is my life could have more moments like this.

* * *

**Liked? Leave a review, thanks for the reading.**


	2. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer, All Happy Tree Friends characters are property of Mondo Media,they are not mine in any way.**

**So end of this two shost, hope everyone liked.**

* * *

Today is Flaky birthday, and yet I haven't a gift, and is no big party she is just going to dinner with her family, so I will just have few moment to give her the present, whatever it is.

I take my phone and give her a call.

"Hello, how is going, getting old today, are we?" I hear a soft laugh.

"Yes, I'm almost your age now, so yes, how is going?"

"Who care about me, it is _yours_especial day, want to do anything today, maybe before your anniversary dinner we could go to the park, I know you enjoy sit there and..."

"It would be great; I would love to you mean now please can you go now?" She says in a hyperactive tone, few times she gets comfortable enough to go all hyper with me.

"Ok meet me there in half hour, hugs see you there." I hang off the phone, it is not a very natural friendship, however I never had very normal friendships my best friends are in the army still, although she is young than me for about 4 years is a really good friend of mine, so I'm happy to be able to give some joy to her.

So I pick up my green jacket and put a black shirt, black jeans and green shoes, dog tags...in the mirror Evil makes fun of me.

"You look like an army wannabe; do you need to dress this way?" Evil ask with a bland voice, by the reflection I see under the bed a little pool of blood.

"What did you killed?" My voice is harsh, what a psycho, I hate him so much.

"A squirrel like you said, well not only one, but you got the point, but sorry they were not pink as you asked." He replies in a fake sad tone.

"I don't really have time to you today; gee my hair is like a hurricane had passed by it, what did you done last night anyway?"

"Nothing, just a midnight trip to the park, I had the feeling you was going to call her to pass some time with you." He just grins to me and vanish from the reflection.

I hope you hadn't anything dangerous you jerk.

It is a grey day for sure, better this way, people really overestimate days of sun and how fun they are...yada yada yada, I still have nothing to her, well maybe I can get some flower and...

"Flippy, glad you came" She runs to me and hug me, her face on my thorax, gee she is small, today she is quite cute, not that she is not, but most of time I think her just like a little sister, she is wearing green dress with a black velvet belt and her red hair is loose, does she wearing my favorite color on purpose?

"So what you want to do, I mean we can do whatever you want." She speaks on a meek tone.

"Hey, it is up to you since it is your birthday, but don't get used, ok?" I say to see her reaction; she seems have that funny angry look on her face.

"What do you mean by that mister, I think you should treat a lady in a better way!" Ha ha ha, she is so cute when she is angry.

"Ok _lady._" I put her on my back. "To where?"

"Fli-Flippy, pu-put me down...plea-please." I feel the embarrassment.

"Oh come one, let's go tell me." I say teasing her.

"Argh let me go." She tries to get out; I won't let you go silly.

"Who said it is Flippy here." I feel her body getting tense.

"Fliqpy let me go...please, please" I let her fall.

"Ha ha ha, you should have seem your face, don't worry it is just me." I give her a smile, but she is crying, good one idiot now she is sad.

"Oh come on, Flaky don't be mad, it was just a joke, come on you know I didn't had idea you would get that scared.

Between sobs I hear she saying.

"Don't ever again do this, you...you" Flaky vocabularies is very clean so, I kiss her forehead so she stops speaking.

"Don't worry, I will not, come you want see that bunnies that leave here, don't you?"

"Yes, I guess they leave in that tree." She point to a tree, I get her hand, put her on her feet.

"Don't be mad, will you?" I ask softly, I'm not that soft, but every time I hurt someone I feel just so bad, yah great soldier that I'm.

While I approach to the tree, she runs to it, but before she gets any closer she screams, I run to her.

"What it is, are you okay?" I ask frenetically, she just point to the tree, where what looks like dry blood was write "Happy Birthday Flaky"

"Oh my god, that sick bastard." Well actually he is me, but...that sick bastard, but something is strange, even dried by this time would be brow, I get more close, take some in my fingers...it is ketchup.

"It is not blood; it is just read as such." I hear her stop crying.

"Rea-really, so the bunnies are ok?" She asks sobbing, like magic one jump in her lap, with a ribbon and a little letter in it.

"_So my gift to you is this, it is wild, so if you want to keep it train he yourself, this is a present from Fliqpy...and me alone, not the jerk of Flippy, so...Happy birthday, I already gave you happy birthday, don't expect another one."_ God what a morrow is he, I face palm to the point that hurts.

"He he he, he shouldn't the bunny is very cute, but I can't get him, I will let he e here, and sometime going to visit him, what about calling it Bangaw?" She says with a smile.

"What is a Bangaw?"

"I don't remember, a friend of mine called you this." She gives me an innocent smile.

"Ok, well I guess is time for my gift." I say trying to think about something, go it.

"You don't need to, I really fine with this walk." She said looking away.

"Preposterous, is an especial day." I take her in my arms and I start to sing tuneless a waltz music.

"In Brazil, it is traditional to a person dance with a girl when she completes 15, the person usually is called "prince" but I'm far than that, so let's just enjoy the dance." I start to whisper to her.

"Don't think that I don't care, I don't tell you much but I do care very much to you, you are my little one, the person I trust some secrets, and enjoy company really much, I know sometimes I'm...hard to handle but, believe me it was never my intention to hurt you, you are a great friend of mine, I hope you the best, I pray to you get a future full of life, light and happiness..."

She seems sad, she get free of my arms, she run away with gleaming eyes.

"I need to go Flippy, thank you; we meet tomorrow by the school, bye." She runs in, even he being in her back I can swear she is smiling.

"Happy birthday Flaky..."

* * *

**Leave a review please, I hope you do, I going to be happy if so.**


End file.
